


Panicked, But It's Worth It

by CRVTStories



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Jungmo panicking, Kissing, M/M, Minhee spoiled, amusement park date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26669515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CRVTStories/pseuds/CRVTStories
Summary: "I am not riding on that Ferris Wheel!" Jungmo emphasized."Come on, the view is picturesque up there. It'll be romantic!" Minhee said, shaking their hands."My panic will not be romantic, babe."
Relationships: Kang Minhee & Koo Jungmo, Kang Minhee/Koo Jungmo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Panicked, But It's Worth It

Jungmo and Minhee had decided to go to an amusement park for their weekend date.

Both of them were wearing headbands with bunny ears while roaming around eating ice cream.

It's almost sunset and they had already tried most of the rides, some of them Jungmo dreaded but still complied since his spoiled boyfriend doesn't accept no for an answer.

While looking for a place to sit, Minhee suddenly stopped in front of a 150-foot wheel and looks at it with sparkling eyes.

Still holding hands, he squeezed Jungmo's hand and looked at him with a big smile. Just as he was supposed to say something, Jungmo spoke first.

"I am not riding on that Ferris Wheel!" Jungmo emphasized.

"Come on, the view is picturesque up there. It'll be romantic!" Minhee said, shaking their hands.

"My panic will not be romantic, babe" Jungmo is determined to stand his ground this time. "We can just sit somewhere while looking at the sunset. I think it's more romantic that way and I didn't have to look at the view while panicking and freezing like some fainting goat."

"But babe" Minhee looks at him with his puppy eyes which Jungmo can't resist, "Please."

Jungmo just stood there while staring back at Minhee, his mind struggling to fight those voices that are telling him to agree to his boyfriend.

"I promise you, you won't regret it" Minhee continues with his irresistible voice and moves forward embracing Jungmo's waist.

That's when Jungmo's mind completely went haywire and the ground he wants to keep standing to, melted like a molten rock, same as how his heart felt like a volcano spewing lava because of the effect Minhee is doing to him.

He closes his eyes, took a deep breath and opens it again. "Ok, we'll go."

Minhee smiles widely until his eyes disappeared into crescent forms. Jungmo on the other hand may be thinking of the regret he will feel later but seeing Minhee that way made all those thoughts disappear for a moment and he felt his heart hurt, in a good way of course, that he wants to hug his boyfriend and shower him with kisses right there and then, if not for the publicity of the place and a lot of people passing by.

Already standing at the queue and are next to get inside a cabin, Jungmo starts fidgeting and he didn't noticed that his thumb is already drawing circles on Minhee's hand.

Minhee just smiled as he looks at his boyfriend and finds the way he starts to panic cute.

"You can get inside" one of the crews said.

Jungmo freezes for a moment so Minhee drags him inside, both of them sitting on one side while leaving the other side empty.

Minhee is enjoying the ride on the way up while Jungmo just freezes on his spot, panicking and his eyes trembling.

"Babe?" Minhee tries to get Jungmo's attention.

"Hm?" is all Jungmo's reply. He can't focus on Minhee as his hands were busy taking a grip, the other on Minhee's hand while the other on the seat.

Minhee cups Jungmo's face with his hands and guides them so they can look at each other's eyes. "Look at me."

Though still in panic, Jungmo looks at Minhee with all the love from his eyes while still gathering some energy from the seat he was holding on to.

"Actually, the view isn't the only reason why I wanted to ride the ferris wheel."

Jungmo just looks at Minhee, telling him to continue.

Minhee leans forward as he gives Jungmo a sweet kiss that lasted for a few seconds. "I wanted our kiss for today's date to be extra romantic and having it while at the top of a ferris wheel with only the two of us plus the view of a sunset makes it perfect."

With that, Jungmo's panic disappeared in a flash as if someone strucked him, giving him all the courage in the world, and the regret he had felt like it didn't happen at all. Instead, he looks at Minhee's eyes, gaze went down to his boyfriend's lips and back. "Can I?"

Minhee just smiled.

And with that Jungmo slowly leans forward as he kisses Minhee passionately, his arms snaked towards his boyfriend's waist while Minhee puts his arms around Jungmo's neck.

The both of them are kissing while their cabin has reached the top of the ferris wheel, and the picture that Minhee had only imagined had turned into reality.

\---------- ^-^ ----------

"I really enjoyed today. Thank you" Jungmo smiled and leans forward, waiting for Minhee to give him a peck kiss.

Jungmo's car had already parked near Minhee's house and both of them are saying their goodbyes before ending their date and separating for the day.

Minhee gives Jungmo a peck kiss and stares at the older's eyes "It's thanks to you."

Both of them smiled at each other and starts to giggle when their noses touch together.

"So" Minhee backs away. "Since you enjoyed our date especially the ferris wheel ride, can we go there again next time?" he continues, smiling mischievously.

"Maybe next time we can just go to a place where we can sit on a bench that is attached to the ground and watch the stunning view of a sunset while not having a panic attack" Jungmo hurriedly replied, afraid that Minhee might really want to do that again.

Minhee laughs. "So you really are seriously panicking earlier."

Jungmo grabs one of Minhee's hands and kisses the back of it "I panicked, but it's worth it."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still a novice to this whole writing thing so I'm still experimenting my writing ability. Hope you enjoy it ^-^


End file.
